lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Sophia Condon
' Sophia Condon' is the daughter of Sasha, and Kyle Condon making her a member of House Condon. Sophia Condon would be sent at an early age to the Dreadfort to act as the hostage to the Boltens and during her intiial time there she was treated well and wrote home constantly and her mother would visit her every six months. Sophia Condon would still be a hostage and this would have her family come to her rescue as things fell apart briefly in the Dreadfort in the form of her mother and brother coming south. When they arrived there they were involved in the Executions that happened and Roose had both of them killed while Sophia fled the city and hid in a small village west of Dreadfort hoping to return home but being unable to leave due to Bolten soldiers on the road. She would eventually be captured by House Lannister after she finally attempted to flee the villlage, and from this she would be sent to Hayford where she was treated with a great amount of respect by the Lucernians there and a letter was sent to her father saying that they had his daughter and she was safe. As a sign of good faith between the two Tyget Lannister would send her to the forces of House Cerwyn of whom were somewhat besieging Hayford but were more just sitting on the outskirts watching the castle fortify itself. History Early History Hostage Sophia Condon would be sent at an early age to the Dreadfort to act as the hostage to the Boltens and during her intiial time there she was treated well and wrote home constantly and her mother would visit her every six months. Hide and Seek She would eventually be captured by House Lannister after she finally attempted to flee the villlage, and from this she would be sent to Hayford where she was treated with a great amount of respect by the Lucernians there and a letter was sent to her father saying that they had his daughter and she was safe. As a sign of good faith between the two Tyget Lannister would send her to the forces of House Cerwyn of whom were somewhat besieging Hayford but were more just sitting on the outskirts watching the castle fortify itself. 'Family Members' House Condon.png|Kyle Condon - Father|link=Kyle Condon 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Category:House Condon Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth